Tainted by Grief
by kzone07
Summary: Nothing is said when everything is done.


**A very quick Oneshot. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a dusty Tuesday afternoon in one September day. Freddie sat across a room and his face buried in his hands.

It was filled with people that he was very familiar with; all had tired, weary, sad eyes.

They were comforting one another as the grief and lost for a soul that was so young could be gone to waste in such an unwanted misfortune.

Freddie lifted his face and he tried to collect himself but the tears were uncontrollably flowing out of his eyes.

He wiped it off and looked around. He shook his head and whispered "No"

* * *

Freddie inhaled deeply as he looks outside the window when a very familiar figure stood with the crowd.

He quickly shot up from his chair and ran outside.

He looked around at the same spot that he had seen her stood, but she was gone.

He called out her name but found nothing when suddenly he heard her voice.

Freddie followed the sound.

He was running as fast as he can as the voice started to fade out.

He instantly stopped when his breathing got shallow.

Freddie could not hear her voice anymore.

"Carly!" He called out again, now with more force and tension

He was drenching in sweat, his eyes were bloodshot and her mouth was half open when he heard a small, silent sob.

Freddie looked at his side and he saw her.

He quietly walked towards her.

She was sobbing really hard, her hair was disheveled, her hands were shaking and her knees could only support her when she was sitting.

Freddie stood behind her, his eyes were wet with tears, he didn't dare speak instead he looked at her.

He knew her too well, she was scared and he could easily figure that out but for her to be put in this kind of situation was the last thing that he could ever want.

* * *

_She could still remembered the first time Mrs. Benson and Spencer took them outside Bushwell and brought them to the park, he knew how to ride his bike but she was just starting to learn._

_Freddie asked Spencer if he could teach her how to ride a bike and Spencer didn't think twice and agreed._

_He walked to her and Carly had an impression that he was all too proud and she asked why._

_Freddie gave out his signature smile and asked her to get to her bike._

_She did what she was told. She was tip toeing as she tries to balance herself onto her pink vehicle._

_Freddie smirked and she shot him a glare which made him looked the other way._

_He asked her to get off her bike and she asked if he was making fun of her._

_Freddie shook his head vigorously and he looked behind him and Carly followed his gaze and saw Spencer smiling at both of them and she agreed_

_He took his bike and offered Carly a hand, she sat with ease and she could easily reach the ground without losing her balance._

_She smiled._

_Freddie asked her to put her feet on the pedal and she looked at him concern was in her eyes._

_He let out a small sigh and asked her to trust him._

_Freddie grabbed the handle as he slowly assists Carly with her balance._

_Carly wobbled a couple of times which made Spencer Stood up from his sit but Freddie did all he can to keep her from falling down._

_He started out by telling Carly to pedal her feet so that they would start to move._

_She tried it and she almost fell, lucky enough her feet reached the ground before she could come down with her bike._

_Freddie quickly asked if she was okay and she nodded slowly._

_He lifted the bike and asked her to sit again._

_Carly hesitated for a while but Freddie pleaded and she agreed._

_Her face was now full of focus and she was sweating really hard._

_Freddie started walking as he grab onto the bike handle and he could feel her grip as she tries to hold onto his hands._

_They both smiled at each other as the lesson was going easily like a breeze._

_When suddenly an incoming skateboarder nearly hit them, both were thrown off and she luckily fell onto the grass._

_She quickly looked around to find Freddie lying on the cemented pavement._

_She tried to stand up but Spencer quickly kneeled beside her and asked her if she was okay._

_Carly didn't answer instead she looked at Freddie who was being aided by her mom. She looked at him carefully and saw some blood on his knees._

_Spencer shook her a little bit on her shoulder and asked if she was alright._

_Carly silently nodded and she started to cry while she loudly sobbed._

_Freddie heard Carly and he knew that she was badly hurt so he quickly stood up but he failed when a tinge of ache throb his left knee._

_Mrs. Benson caught Freddie and she helps him to stand up as he said to Spencer that they should head home because it is not safe anymore to play outside._

_And that was the first time he saw Carly cry and it was all because of him._

* * *

Freddie tried to reach for her but Carly stood up slowly.

She wiped the tears that were freshly flowing out of her eyes while she breaths heavily

Freddie looked at her, tears were streaming down his face and the guilt was gushing through him. He watched her as she tries to compose herself.

She slowly walked back to the building as another sob escaped her lips and Freddie followed her from behind.

Everyone looked at them with heavy hearts and words of condolence welcomed them as they stepped inside the chapel.

This was the last place that she would ever want to be in, she inhaled deeply and another batch of warm tears escaped her eyes.

Freddie looked up and tried his best to keep him self compose but the flow of heartache was unbearable.

Carly stepped inside the small room as Freddie followed her in.

Freddie looked at everyone, all of them were crying, and some were silently sobbing but all of them grief for a lost.

Carly slowly walked to the center of the room.

Freddie's eyes were glued at the body that was lifelessly lying flat inside, his stomach churned and his head throbbed. He closed his eyes and prayed.

Carly cried as her hands were balled up into a clench, her knees were shaking and heart was breaking she slowly kneeled as the freshly batch of tears welled down to her cheeks.

She closed her eyes and stuttered "Fre-Fredd-Freddie"

Freddie slowly opened his eyes and saw Sam, Gibby and T-Bo in one corner, all of them were crying silently while holding each other for comfort.

He quickly averted his eyes to his left and found Spencer and her mom sitting in the front row, her mom was sobbing really hard while Spencer tries to keep his voice straight as he tells Mrs. Benson that it will be alright

Freddie then looked down as he kneels and his eyes started betraying him again, as fresh tears began rolling down his cheeks.

Suddenly someone walked towards them and Freddie looked at him in the eyes, it was Brad, the iCarly intern that they hired instead of Cort and who secretly likes Carly.

Brad slowly lifted Carly up as Freddie stood simultaneously with her, his eyes not looking away from him

Brad lulled her to calm down as she rested her head onto his shoulder and her sobbing was uncontrollable.

Freddie's heart broke as the scene unfolds right before his eyes, he was suppose to be the guy beside her, his shoulder was supposed to be the one she leans onto when she needed one but it wasn't him.

He was gone.

He passed away.

* * *

He pushed her away from an incoming biker, he fell to the ground and hit his head straight to a concrete block of debris from an ongoing construction inches away from scene.

Just like the time when he tried to help Carly learn to use her bike, when he saw her cry because she was hurt and it was his entire fault and for a seven year old Freddie Benson, that was the worst thing he had ever done in his whole life and now history was again replying itself right before his eyes.

Carly inhaled deeply as every sob escaped her mouth. She felt like this is her fault, they were walking and she wasn't looking, he pushed her out of the way and he fell much like the first time she learned to ride her bike, he was always there to save her but during those desperate moments, she couldn't dare save him.

He was guilty, because he had hurt her so badly.

She was guilty, because he took him for granted.

But who was there to speak up and who was there to listen.

"-"

* * *

**A/N: Hi, so it's a little sad Creddie story, though I hope you liked it. The story was inspired by a song from paradise fear (which I completely forgot and I'm totally lazy to look for the title). The blue button below needs your clicking and it needs words so if you have a few extra time, please do leave a review. THANK YOU!**

**I hope you all have a great weekend! Enjoy!**

******And Lastly, To the reader(s). ****Thank you so much for reading. Reviews are very welcome.**


End file.
